Save Me
by Red Rose Production
Summary: Arthur and his knight find a third person in Marius dungen. Please R&R ( I know this is a bad summary, but i don't know what else to say. so just read a find out)COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**When will it ever end? I can't stand living anymore. My body aches from head to toe. Every breath I take is a breath of anguish, hopeing that each one is the last one, but it never is. Each minute that goes by, it seems like hours. The smell of rotten flesh is unbearable and reeks the whole dungen. Will anyone come? Will anyone save me?**_

_"Out of the way.The work of your God. Is this how he answers your prayers?"_

_"See if there's still any alive"_

* * *

Arthur, Lancelot and some of the other knights entered that main part of the dungen. "Who are these defilers of the lords temple?" said a crazy monk. Lancelot shoved the monk "Out of the way." Then he stoped a looked around in disgust. " The work of your God. Is this how he answers your prayers?" he said turning to Arthur, who was also looking around in disgust. "See if there's still any alive." 

The knight were opening cells, but all they could find were rotting bodies. Dagonet opens a cell but turned away because of the ungodly smell.

One of the monks grabed Lancelot "How dare you set foot in this holpe place!" But Lancelot took MAriushe sword and stab the obnoxious monk. the other monk in the dungen looked down at his fellow brother. "That was a man of God." Lancelot said with anger "Not my god!"

Dagonet opened an other cell "This one's dead"

Gawain looked around "By the smell, they are all dead." Then he turn to the monk. "And you. You even move, you join him." he said pointing to the dead monk.

Dagonet open another cell and found a small boy. "Arthur" he said loudly as he lifts the boy out of the cell. The he pointed his fingure at the boy "You must not fear me."

Gawain knelt down at one of the cells. There he saw a young women wraped in rages, her face was covered in dirt and dry blood. He hair was all tangled up. He eyes were filled with sorrow. He cut the metal chains and opened the cell and picked her up.

Arthur on the other side on the dungen, knelt down at another cage and saw a women wraped in rage just like the first. Lancelot knelt beside him. Arthur gave Lancelot the torch and the cut the chain just like Gawain had done. He picked her up and went back outside.

"Water! Give me some water." said Arthur as he layed the women down. Gawain did the same with the women he was carrying.

Ganis runs to bring them all water. While they were all getting a drink of water, Tristian noticed " There both Woads"

Marius apporches Arthur " Stop what you are doing!" Arthur got up and hasten towards the large man "What is this maddness?" Marius said "They are all Pagans here!" Galahad sitting on his horse replied "So are we" Marius continued "They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example."

Arthur was outraged and yelled "You mean they refuse to be your serfs." Marius looked at the Commander "You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!" then looking at his wife, who was with one of the prisoners. "You! You kept them alive!" Then he slaped her.

Arthur then punched him, knocking him to the ground. Then he grab his sword and points it at Marius' neck. His Mercemaries start to come to his rescue but he stoped them. Looking at Arthur he said. "When er get to the wall, you will be punished for the heresy." Arthur grab him around his collar " Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

Gawain strayed away from the comotion and looked down at the girl that he had rescued. He could tell that she hasn't seen light for some time because she was blinking a whole bunch. Gawain could tell that this women was beautiful under all the dirt and blood. She had a big gash over her brow. She wasn't sure what was going on, she looking around confused. Gawain knelt down beside her and said "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you. Your in good hands." She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

* * *

The three that were found, were in a carrage. Dagonet and Fulcinia, Marius wife, were tendin the boy, who was named Lucan. "Arthur" said Dagonet said as his Roman friend entered the caravan. "How is he?" asked Arthur. Dagonet replyed, looking at the boy, "He burns. Brave boy." 

Arthur walked passed them and saw Gawain with the women he had rescued. "How is she?" he asked. Gawain looked up, "I don't know, she was hurt really bad. I'm sure that she will make it. She's brused from head to toe." Arthur looked at the sleeping girl. Then patted Gawain on the back. "She be fine. Whenn she wakes up, get her name." Arthur then turn to the other woad and attended to her needs.

"Some of your fingures are out of place. I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again." he said to her as he looked at her hands. Arthur begins to push her fingures in place, the woad woman was screaming in pain. Once Arthur was done, he turn to walk away;but the woad stopped him by grabing his shirt.

"He tortured us. With machines. He made me tell him things I didn't know to begin with. And then I heard you voice in the dark. I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur, of the knight from the great wall." said the woman. Arthur looked down at her, "I am." Guinevere spoke again, " The Famous Brition who kills his own people." Arthur look at the other woad, trying to get off the topic. "Who is she?" Guinevere look over at her friend. "Her name is Angharad, my dearest friend."


	2. Chapter 2

The Caravan is moving alone slowly, Arthur riding in the front with his knight's. He looks back and see's Guinevere at the front of the carrage. He falls back and rides beside her. "My father told me great tales of you." she said as he got closer. "Really? And what did you hear?" he asked.

"Fairy tales. The kind you hear of people so brave, so selfless that they can't be real. Arthur and his knights. A leader both Britain and Roman. And yet you chose youallegiance to Rome. To those that take what does not belong to them. That same Rome that took you men from their homeland." She said in disgust.

Arthur looked back at her Angrily, "Listen, Lady, do not pretend that you know anything about me or my men." he looked ahead again.

Guinevere still questioned him. "How many Britions have you killed?" Arthur sighed "AS many as tried to kill me. It's a natural state of man to want to live." Her reply was "Animals live. It's the natural state of any man to want to live free, in their own country." she sits up "I belong to this land. Where do you belong, Athur?"

Arthur was silent for a moment, he looked back and saw Angharad in the back of the wagon sleeping. "How's your friend?" Guinevere looked back at her. "She's pertty banged up, but I'm sure she'll live." she looked down at her hands " She was always the strong one." Arthur looked at Guinevere confused "How so?"

Looking up at Arthur she replyed, "She could kill five men alone. She had it hard, her mother died when she was very young. She didn't even know her father." she paused chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" asked Arthur "She always wanted adventure. Her and I would always find trouble, but she would find out of it." There was a look of sorrow across her face. "But being caught by Marius and thrown in to his dungen was one thing she could get out of. Though she tired. More then I did." She looked up with a angry face. "Why do you serve the Roman's? You saw what they did."

Arthur was silent once more. "How's your hand?" Guinevere sighed " I'll live, I promise you. Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own Father married a Brition. Even he must have found something to his liking." Arthur remained in silence and rode of.

* * *

The Caravan had stopped for the night. Guinevere had just been cleaned by Fulciana, and it was now Angharad's turn. Fulciana first washed her long hair in a water basin and the braided it. Then stiched the gash on her head. Then she took off her so called clothes. Fuciana gasp when she saw Angharad's back. There were several ten inch scars down her back. She took a cloth and wiped her back gently. While she was doing that, Anghard washed her face in a water basin. As Fulciana was washing her back she saw that in one of the fresher cut's, had a piece of cloth in it. 

"Child!" she said and the girl looked back at her. "There a piece a cloth in one of your cuts. If I don't get it out, it will be infected." The girl looked ahead and grabed each side of the table. Fulciana took twizzers, then took a deep breath and look closely at the scar. She finally saw a piece that she could pull. Then she did quick and Angharad grunted when she did.

Fulciana sighed heavily "It's done."

Angharad was done bathing and was wearing a white dress that Fulciana gave to her, very much like Guinevere's dress.

Then she went down to one of the many fire's. The one she went to had some of the knight's around it. Dagonet stood up as she approched and gave her a bowl of stew. She then sat between Galahad and Gawain. Gawain looked at her and knew the was was right earlier, she was beautiful. She had curly black hair and her sink was a milky white and her eye were a bright green.

Gawain lasked her "How are you doing?" she did not reply, she just sat there and ate her food. "Okay," he said as he looked at Dagonet, "Anybody else want to try to talk to her." Galahad looked a Gawain, smiling. " She's probably scared of your hair." Gawain glared at the younger knight. "She probably doesn't speak our language." said Dagonet. Gawain nodded in agreement.

"She reminds me of someone but I just can't think of it. How old do you think she is?" asked Gawain. Galahad took a quick glance at her. "I would say...humm..fourteen." he said. She looked up for her meal "More like seventeen." The knights were suprised and looked at her in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

After many minutes went by Galahad finally spoke up. "So how are you doing?" Angharad turn her head to look at the young knight. " I could be better, but then again I had worst days." Gawain looked at the ground "Like when you were in Marius' Dungen. She nodded her head "Yeah that was one of my wosrt month's" she said with a weak chuckle.

"How rude of us, we didn't tell you our names" Dagonet pointed out. "I'm Dagonet, the one to the right is Galahad and the othe is Gawain, the one that rescued you. We are Knight's" The girl smiled, "It's nice to meet you all. I am Angharad." Galahad close his eyes and smiled at the sound of the name. "That's a beautiful name." The girl blushed at his remark, and looked down at her hands.

"'ello, my brother's in arms, and who's the pretty lady." Angharad look up and saw a large man. "Bors, this Angharad" said Galahad "And this is Bors. He has many children." She nodded her head and said "Its nice to met you." Bors sat down beside Dagonet, " The pleasure is all mine."

Angharad looked around the camp ground. She saw Marius and his dirty Romen Mercenaries. Then she saw two other men, both sitting by themselves. " Are those two Knights also?" she asked the men she was around, still looking back at them.

Gawain was the first to reply "Yes, they are." pointing to one of them "That is Lancelot, I would stay away from him, he loves women for only one reason." Angharad laughed lightly. "And that one is Arthur." he said pointing at his leader. "He is our commander and fearless leader." Angharad rolled her eyes. " Yeah, I heard story's about him."

Bors looked at her confused "What do you mean?" Angharad signed "He the one that killed my kinsmen, my family." Dagonet cut in. "We all did." Angharad spoke angrily "Yeah, thats true. But he ordered the attacks, you men had no choice but to folow his orders. He gave the comand it's his fault."

"He was ordered by Rome, so it is Rome's fault. Arthur is a good man, he was the one that went down the dungen. If he didn't you'd still be there. Or worst dead." said a man as he walked up for behind them, over hearing their coversation. Angharad was silent when she saw the dark, long haired man.

"Angharad, this is Tristian, our tracker." said Galahad. The tracker nodded his head slightly and sat down. Angharad stood up. "Well boys, this was fun, but I must get some rest." Galahad got up. "I'll bring you to your tent."

Angharad and Galahad walked away from the fire. "Tristian, why do you alway's have to be like that?" said Gawain "Like what?" asked Tristian. " Like you. You sacred her off." Gawain said angrily. "I was only stating the facts. Thats all. She left because she knew I was right." said Tristian. Gawain just sighed.

* * *

Angharad and Galahad were outside her tent. "Thank you for walking me here." Galahad nodded his head. "Yeah, no problem. I just didn't want you walking alone knowing that Marius is around." Angharad chuckled. "Yeah." Galahad looked into her eyes. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night" He turned around and headed back to the fire. "Good night, Galahad." she said as he left, and went inside her tent, and see the Guinevere was not there.

* * *

Arthur is sleeping by a tree, he woke up when her heard leaves crunching. He looked up and saw Guinevere walking into the deeper part of the forest. He got up a followed her. She stopped and he walked right up to her. Then he sees Merlin come of of some trees. 

Arthur draws his sword and said "You betrayed me." Guinevere lookin calm said "He mean you no harm."

"Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus." Merlin walks over to greet Arthur. "So Rome is leaveing. The Saxon have come. The world we have known and fough for is ended. now, we must make a new world."

"Your world, Merlin. I shall be in Rome." Arthur said angrily."To find peace? The Saxon will come to Rome." Arthur replied. "My knights trust me not to betray them to their enemy."

"Rome was my enemy. Not Arthur. We have no fight between us." Arthur replied angrily. "You tell that to the knights you kill before my eyes! Whose bones are buried in this earth!" Merlin said "We have all lost brother's

"You know nothing of the loss I speak! Shall I help you remember? An attack on a village. The screams of an innocent woman." he said with even more anger. "I ran to the burial mound of my father to free her. To kill you." He pointed the sword in Merlin's face. "I feel the heat of that fine on my face even now."

"I did not wish her. She was of our blood." said Merlin sadly. "If you were so detemined to leave us to slughter, why did you save so many?" asked Guinevere. Arthur lowered his sword.

"My men are strong but have need of a leader. They believe you can do anything. Too defeat the Saxons, we need a master of war. Why do you think I speared you in the forest?" said Merlin. Arthur turns to leave. "That sword you carry is made of iron from this earth, forged in the fires of Britain. It was love of you mother that freed the sword, not hated of me. Love Arthur."

"It is your destiny." Said Guinevere. "There is not destiny. There is only free will" said Arthur angrliy an d starts to walk off.

"And what of the free will of your knights" said Merlin, Arthur stopped. "Did they die in vain?" Arthur stood for a while head lowered and start to walk off again. "What about your sister? Will you let her die with the reat of us?" said Guinevere.

Arthur stopped again. Pausing for a minute and turned around. "My sister?" Merlin nodded his head. Arthur turned back around and walked away, his mind flowing with questions.


	4. Chapter 4

_A young Arthur is running through a burning village, with his little sister in his hands. He takes he to a building and put her in a hiding place were she would be safe. "Stay here." He said and kiss her on the forehead. Then he runs out to find his mother. Fifteen minutes late he found her but he sees that his mother being trapped in a burning building. "Mother" he screamed. "Arthorius" He hears her scream. He runs to the burial Mound of his father and pulls out the sword. He returns to the burning building and found that he was to late. He knelt on the ground hold his father sword. He stared at the sword for a while, then remember his sister. _

_He stands up and runs to the build were his sister was hidding. When got there, he saw the build burning like the rest. He fell on his behind and put his head in his hands. "NOOOO" he screamed._

Arthur sat up quickly, "Nooo" he said as loud as he did that horrible night. He put his head in his hands. He could feel them shacking. He looked up and saw Marius' Mercenaries fighting Dagonet and Lucan was in the arm of Maruis, with a dagger to his neck. "Get him" Maruis ordered.

Arthur got up and see Lancelot and Guinevere heading toward hem comotion. He picked up he sword and ran after them. Guinevere shot an arrow at Maruis, and it pierced his chest, then he fell to the ground, dead.

Lucan ran over to Dagonet, and Dagonet pushes him back under the waggon, "Down" He said as he pulled out his sword.

Lancelot, smirking, looks at Guinevere "Your hands seem to be better." Guinevere glares at him and then shoot an arrow at the Mercenaries feet. Bors rode in on his horse. "Artorius!" he yelled, then more settle he said "Do we have a problem?"

"You have a choice. You help, or you die?" Arthur said to the mercenaries. After being hit with Bors horse, they throws there weapons to the ground.

Angharad stepped out of her tent, "What going on?" she asked, then she saw Maruis dead on the ground. A small smile formed on her face. Then she looked up and saw Tristan riding in on horse. Bors turned to him. "How many did you kill?" The tracker jump off his horse "Four" Bors laughed loudly. "Not a bad start of the day."

Tristan walked you to Arthur and drops a crossbow at Arthur's feet "Armor piercing, ther're close; we have no time."

Arthur nodded his head "Everybody pack up, we're moving on.

A/N: Please review. I want to know if anybody is reading my story or not.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Angharad, I don't think we should. I mean know how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught." A young Guinevere said with a worried tone. "Guinevere, we have to. Come live a little." said a young Angharad. Her friend sighed "Fine, we'll do it." Angharad had a evil grin when her friend agreed to the plan. _

_The sun had just set and some of the boys of the village were swimming in the near by pond. The two friend tipped toed to the pond and hid behind a rock. They saw the boys clothes laying around. Angharad look out to the boys and see that they were have a good time in the middle of the pond. Guinevere was looking back to see if there was anyone behind them. Angharad could tell that her older friend was nervious. She motioned her friend to stay there as she tipped toed to grab ALL of the boy belongings. She went back to the rock were Guinevere was hiding. Guinevere look at her like'Your crazy' then she looked around the rock to see if the boys had noticed. She saw that they were to busy to notice. _

_The girls ran back to the village, were the adults were inside cleaning up after their meals and puting their young children to bed. Guinevere look at her friend, "What are we going to do with the clothes?" Angharad looked around the village, then she had an idea "Come." she ordered her friend. The ran to a near by tree and the through same of the clothes high into the tree. Then looked a Guinevere and hand her some clothes. Angharad had an evil grin on her face. Guinevere started to laugh and her friend joined in. When they were down the went into their hut and got ready for bed. _

_They were sitting on there bed and laughing so hard that they gut started to hurt. " I can't believe we didn't get caught." said Guinevere. Then they hear some people laugh outside. They ran to the door of the hut and saw the boy walking in with their head down and their hand were covering their privtes. It took the girls all their will power not to laugh. _

Angharad was sitting beside Guinevere in the back of a carrage. Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad were riding behide them. Angharad was laughing, at the memory, to herself. Guinevere and the knights looked at her confused. "What so funny?" asked Gawain. Angharad stopped laughing "Oh, I was just think of something Guinevere and I did when we were younger." she said with a smile.

Galahad was interested "Tell us." Angharad stopped smiling, "Is that an order?" Galahad chuckled to himself "No" Angharad smiled "Alright, just making sure." she said, then told the three night the story.

Gawain couldn't stop laughing, "Your are one crazy girl. Perfect for me. Will you marry me?" he said jokingly. Angharad looked at him with a straight face "Sure" Guinevere looked at her like 'are you serouis" and the knight all were silent. Angharad then started laughing "I'm kiding" Gawain start to laugh but not as hard.

Lancelot looked up at the sky, "Damn, it going to rain." A minute after he said that it started to pour. Angharad and Guinevere were safe from the rain, but Angharad got up and climb down from the carrage. She started to spin in circle as she walked alone. Lancelot looked at her "Angharad, Get back in the wagon before you catch your death." But she didn't pay attention. "Galahad will dance with me." she aked the young night. He jump of the horse, "The only one condition" he said with a serious face as Angharad skipped around him. "Your not to tell Bors." he said with a smile. Lanclot look at Guinevere "Tell her to get back in" Guinevere only shrugger her sholders "She doesn't listen to me."

Galahad took her hand and spun her a around then caught her in his arm. Angharad was smiling like it was the first day of spring. Gawain was only laugh at the two dancing in the rain. Angharad then lightly push Galahad, but he fell to the ground. Angharad covered mouth and tried not to laugh. Galahad shook the mud form is hand "Oh, now your asking for it." he said as stood up.

Angharad only ran in the the other direction. They running between the carts and all around, Galahad finally caught up to her and picked her up and pinned her to the ground. Angharad face cringed with pain. The Galahad got up and pulled her up after. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a worried look. Angharad shook her head "No, its just my back from, you know.." she said not wanting to finish the sentance. Galahad nodded and took her back to the carrage.

Lancelot was shaking his head, "Children" then her rode ahead to see Arthur, who was in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

Lancelot rode up to the head of the caravan, were he saw Arthur in deep thoughts. He rode beside him in silence for a minute or two. Arthur didn't ever notice that his friend was beside him. "What are you thinking about?" Lancelot asked. Arthur quickly looked over and was shocked to see his friend. "Hello Lancelot." he said then look ahead. "Arthur, what were you thinking about?'' said Lancelot seeking an answer. Arthur looked at him "Nothing, just I was wondering how long this rain is going to last." he said looking up at the sky.

"Maybe an hour or so, but thats not what your thinking about, Arthur." said Lancelot."I have known you for around fifteen years, and I never seen act like this." Arthur looked at him confused "Like what?" Lancelot shook his head "Arthur, I was riding beside you for five minutes, and you did notice me at all. You were most likely thinking about something more important then the weather."

Arthur look ahead with no expression on his face he was silent for a minute. Lancelot was waiting for an answer. Then Arthur finally spoke up "I was thinking about my sister." Lancelot look at Arthur with a small smile "You have a sister." Arthur looked at him "Had." Lancelot smile left his face. "Arthur, I'm so sorry. How come you never told me? " Arthur looked ahead "She was two years old. Before I even knew you." Lancelot had an angry look on his face. "And you never told me" Arthur sighed "Lancelot, I never told anyone. Till now. I didn't want the past to haunt me. But Guinevere reminded me of it."

Lancelot looked at him, "How did she reminded you of your sister?" Arthur looked at him with annoyance. "I really don't want to talk about it." Lancelot nodded his head "All right, we won't, now. We will later." Arthur sighed and rode ahead.

* * *

It had finally stopped raining and Angharad was drying off in the carriage, she had mud almost everywhere. Guinevere was looking at her, "You shouldn't have gone, Angharad. You know what condition your in." Angharad covered herself in a fur blanket. "Aren't you tired of always doing the right thing? Live a little." 

Guinevere looked at her angrily "Angharad, you are injured. That was a foolish thing to do. Whats worst is that you'll probably get sick from the rain. Which won't help the situation." Angharad looked at her confused "What situation?" Guinevere had a stern look on her face. "Guinevere, stop trying to be my mother." said Angharad angrily. "I'm sorry to point this out, but your mother is dead, she has been for fifteen years. And by the way you act, I can tell you weren't rasied by one. You need me to guide you." Said Guinevere. Angharad glared at Guinevere "How dare you talk about my mother and I like that. I thought you were my friend." She said and jump out of the carriage again.

Angharad ran past some of the knights, including Galahad. "Angharad" he called out to her. He dismounted his horse and ran after her.

* * *

Angharad sat on the side of the road, her knees were up to her chest, her head were in her arms, and tears ran down her face. Galahad ran up to her, he looked at her for a moment. Then he sat beside her wraping his arm around her. He looked over and saw the caravan moving ahead leaving them behind and look on the other side of them and he could hear the drums of the Saxons. 

"Angaharad, whats wrong?" he asked her softly. She looked up at him and tried to make a smile "Nothing" Galahad looked at her with 'I know thats not true' look "You and I both know you lying." Angharad laid her head on his shoulder "Guinevere said something to me, and it hurt." Galahad rest his head on hers "What she say?" Angharad wiped her tears from her face "The truth, but I don't want it to be true." There was a few minutes of silence, Angharad was debating weather or not she should tell him. She looked into his eyes as he looked in to hers. She saw complete loyalty in his eyes.

"My mother die when I was younger, I never really knew her. And my father died before I was born. I'm alone in this world." Galahad looked at he confused "I thought you and Guinevere were very good friends." Angharad sighed "But she doesn't understand me. No one seems to understand me, not even me." Galahad stared into her eyes. "I think I understand you, You have have a hole in your heart and you keep tying to feel it up with things that you think makes you happy. You need someone you love and how loves you back the fill that hole in you heart. Doing crazy stunts and prank with never fill that space."

Angharad sated back into his eyes with compassion and she move closer to him. Their lips finally met and then parted. Galahad pause then he kissed her more passionatly then before. "Your the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Angharad smile and replied "You are the sweetest man I have ever known." Galahad then looked to the Caravan which was moving farther away. "We should get back to the group." he said. ANgharad nodded her head in agree ment. Galahad got up and then pull the woman to her feet. They held hands and the briskly walked towards the caravan.

_  
When I am down and , oh my soul, so weary_

_When Troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up... to more than I can be_


	7. Chapter 7

Angharad laid in a carriage, sleeping, all by herself. Galahad and Gawain riding behind the carriage watching her sleep. "She beautiful, isn't she." Galahad siad to his friend "Yeah, she is." said Gawin in reply "Do you love her?" Galahad pause before answering "I just met her two days ago, but there is something about her. I want to get to know her before I say that I love her. But yes, Gawain, I think I'm in love with her." Gawain smiled at his friend. "Well you better hurry up, before Lancelot takes over." Galahad glared at Gawain, "I really want to hurt you." Gawain just laughed.

Guinevere came over to the men "Arthur wants to see you up front." she said to Galahd and Gawain. "Thank you, Lady." said Gawain as they rode to the front of the caravan. Guinevere went in to the carriage and laid beside Angharad. Angharad started to wake up and when she saw her friend she turned and face the other direction.

"I know don't want to talk to me. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I shoud have never mentioned your mother. I was just worried about you." said Guinevere. Angharad face her friend again. "I'm fine" After her she touched her head with her hand. "Whats wrong?" asked Guinevere. "Nothing, I'm just a little dizzy" she answered. Guinevere sat up straight, "Do you feel like your going to get sick?" Angharad nodded her head.

Guinevere smiled and looked at Angharads belly "I would say, your six to eight weeks in." Angharad looked up at her confused "In?" Guinevere smiled "Your pregnant" Angharad just stared at her. "And I think I know the father, and his going to be a great one." Angharad smiled weakly, she looked down at her belly and saw that it was bigger then before. Shr bit her lower lip and looked to the front of the caravan and saw Galahad glancing back at her and smiled. SHe smiled back at him.

Guinevere looked at her "Thats why you not so happy about this." Angharad look at Guinevere and nodded her head. "How am I going to tell him?" she said as tears started in her eyes. "I love him." Guinevere shurgged her shoulders "I don't know, Angharad."

* * *

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked his tracker, as he look at the ice covered lake. "No. We have to cross the ice." said Tristan. "Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out." the commander ordered. Everyone gets off their house and stars to slowly lead their horses and the people across the ice. The ice below them started to crack. Even Knights looked concerned at the creaking ice. Arthur hold up his hand to halt the train of people. 

They could heard the sound of the Saxons drums getting louder. The knight look at each other. Guinevere gets out of the carriage to see what was going on. Arthur turns Around to face his knights. "Knights.."

"Well I'm tired of running. ANd these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting." said Bors. "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway. said Tristan "It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." said Gawain. "We'll finally get a look at the bastards." added Galahad. "Here. Now "said Dagonet already moving. LAncelot shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Jols" Arthur called. Jols odered two people behind him to hellp him with the horses and unloading the knights weapons.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Arthur tolded to scranny man. "You're seven against two hundred!" Guinevere walked pass them "Eight. You could use another bow." Arthur stared at her as she walked by. "I'd rather stay and fight" said Gunis hesitantly. "You'll get your chance soon enough." said Arthur then to the Mercenaries "This man is now your captain.You do as he says, am I understood." the mercenaries nodded their heads "Yes sir" Arthur look at Gunis "Go. Go"

"Right. Come on then! Move on!" said Gunis.

Galahad walked up to tha carriage Anaharad was in "I don't want you to stay." she said to him. "I have to" his said. Anghard grabed his hand and kissed is "Then promise me you'll be careful and you'll come back to the wall." Galahad nodded his head "I promise you, I will see you again." Angharad smiled weakly as he kissed her hand.

"Galahad!" Arthur said as he walked up to them "It's time." Galahad nodded and walked away. "Lady!" he said to Angharad, who was glaring. "Don't worry I'll make sure he will see you." then Angharad she was glaring at Arthur and then she stopped. "Thank you, sir." she said. Arthur smiled and joined his knights on the ice, while the caravan contuined to make there way back to the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

The Caravan had arrived slowly at Hadrain's, the Knights leading the way. The Bishop was there waiting for them 'Ah! Good Christ be praised! Against all odds Satan could possi- Alecto! Let me see you! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here."

Lucan get off the carrige, as well as Angharad, and run to find Dagonet. "Lucan!" Guinevere called after him. Romen soldiers tired to grab him "You!Boy!" But Galahad draws a dagger and points it at the Roman's neck. Angharad went and stood beside Galahad and watched as Lucan takes a ring from Dagonet's body's fingure.

The bishop chuckled nervously "Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the Papaers. Come, come! Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur." Arthur approaches the bishop and gives him very little breathing room "Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." he said with anger, then turns and leaves. Lancelo grabs the Papers and hands them out to his fellow knights.

* * *

Galahad and Angharad stood by themself, away from the other knights, in the Cemetery. Galahad arm was around Angharad and her head was resting on his chest. "Galahad?" she said as she looked up. He looked down at her "Hm?" She stared at the man in front her, she wanted to tell about the baby, but she didn't want to brake his heart. "I...I... I'm really tired, could we head back." Galahad nodded his head "Sure" the they headed back to the fort.

* * *

Arthur was crouched down beside a grave, he was watching the sun setting. Guinevere came over, crouched, and watched with him. "A grave with no sword." Arthur spoke quietly "It was my father's wish that if he died on this island, he would be buried with his knights." 

"He died in Battle?" Asked Guinevere. Arthur look at her "It's a family tradition." Guinevere stood up "I can see why you believe you have nothing left here. Except what you and your knight have done. You have your deeds." Arthur stands up "Deeds in themselves are meaningless unless they are done for some higher purpose. We have waged war to rpotect a Rome thats doesn't exist. Is that the deed I am to be judged by?"

"You stayed and fought when you didn't have to. You bloodied evil men when you could have run. You did all that for no reason." stated the woad. The commander looked away and has a sad look on his face "Pelaguis told me once there is no worse death, then the end of hope." Guinevere look almost disbelievingly at Arthur. "You and I are not the polite people that live in poems. We are blessed and cursed by our times. Arthur looks at her "Perhaps the curse is of our own making. And the blessing."

"What are you afraid of, Arthur?" asked Guinevere. Arthur looks away without answering. "You are like this country, Britons with a Roman father. Rome is dead. This place, this land, your home, is the last outpost of freedom, of everything you hold dear." cups Arthur's chin with one hand " These are your people. Will you leave them for the Saxons? What about your sister? Will you crush her dreams of freedom?"

Arthur looks at Guinevere "My sister? She's dead." Gunievere was shaking her head "No, Arthur, she lives." Arthur heart stopped as he stare at the women in front of him. "Angerona lives?" Arthur said with disbelief. Gunievere nodded her head "Yes, she does, but she doesn't go by that Roman names any more." Arthur looked at her confused "What does she go by?" Guinevere smiled "Angharad. Her Briton name" Arthur stared at her and was silenced for a minute. "You mean to tell me that my sister has been traveling with us. She was the other woad in the Dungen." Guinevere nodded her head.

"Does she know I'm her brother?" Guinevere shook her head Arthur then said "Why not?" Guinevere paused and looked at Arthur. "Merlin thought it would be best if she didn't know her brother is the reason for the death of many Britons." Arthur looked ahead in silence.

* * *

Angharad and Galahad had arrived at Galahad's room. Galahad pulled her to the bed and starts kissing her neck. He lifts up his arms and Angharad pulls his shirt off. His hand then touches her cheek and he moved closer a kiss her. Angharad pulled her dress off. Then they fell back into to bed. Galahad was on top of Angharad and he looked at her "I love you" Angharad heart stopped. Then she smiled and stared to kiss him so more.

* * *

Arthur went to the tavern and sees Lancelot and Tristan drinking. "Lancelot, Tristan" he called after them. The men look up at their commander. "Yes, Arthur." said Lancelot. "Have you seen Angharad?" Tristan looking a little suprised, wondering what he wanted with the woad. "I think she with Galahad." Arthur turned around and started to wake away. "Why do you want to know?" Lancelot asked. But their captain didn't hear him.

* * *

Arthur walked up to Galahad's room and knocked on the door, but didn't wait for a response and walked in. Galahad and Angharad were startled. Galahad got off her while she grab the covers to hide her body. Arthur looked at the ground "Oh, I'm so sorry. Angharad I would like to have a word with you." He said and stepped out of the room and waited in the hallway. 


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Arthur shut the door, Angharad covered her mouth and her cheeks were burning with embrassment. Galahad held her in his arms. He was laughing at the situation. Angharad looked at him sharply "What is so funny?" Galahad kissed her forehead. "I heard of Arthur walking in on the other knights, I never thought it would happen to me. The women here are pretty, but I never planned on sleeping with them. Then I found you." Angharad smiled weakly. "Well, I better go out and see what he wants." Galahad nodded his head. Angharad grab her dress and put it on and went outside the room.

* * *

Arthur was leaning on the hallway wall a few feet away from the door.He was looking at the ground and Angharad could tell he was in deep thoughts. "You wanted to see me, sir." Arthur looked at her a smiled, Angharad didn't really want to talk to him because she didn't agree with what he did, with killing her people and all. She was wondering why he want to talk to her, a lowly woad. "Will you join me for a walk?" Angharad looked at Galahad's bedroom door, then back at Arthur "Sure" Arthur gave her his arm and she took it. 

Angharad was uncomfortable with the silence. They went on top of the wall and sat down on the bench. "If this is about Galahad and I. I'm so sorry." said Angharad nervously. Arthur laughed to himself "No, that not why I want to talk to you." Angharad sighed in relief. "I was informed, by Guinevere, that.." Arthur paused and looked away. "She told told you about the baby, please don't tell Galahad." tears were forming in her eyes. "No, that not what she to.." Arthur turned around and was suprised. "..your Pregnant?"

Angharad was nodded her head. "What were you going to say?" she said getting off the subject. "Well Guinevere told me that, I don't really know how to sat this, but you and I are..." Arthur looked down at his hands, Angharad was waiting for him to finish his sentance. "We're sister and brother." He said quickly. Angharad stared at the man, mouth wide open, she was speechless.

Arthur looked up "Please say something" Angharad covered her mouth with her hand and tears running down her face. "I thought I was alone in this world, no family, no sibblings. But I have a brother." Then she plunged into his arms and embraced him. Arthur hugged her small frame and ran his fingures through her hair. She backed up to look at him, "You, you killed your on people." Tears ran down her face. "How could you?" Arthur sighed "They killed my men and our mother, and till now, I thought they killed you too." she rested he head on his shoulder.

"I've didn't mean to leave you alone in that house, but I thought you were safe and I went looking for our mother." said Arthrt Angharad nodded in understanding. "Do you know how you got out?" Angharad was silent " I don't remember, but a woad boy named Roparzh, rescued me." Angharad pause "He's the father of the baby." Arthur looked at her "You have to tell Galahad." Angharad nodded her head "I know, but how?" Arthur shook his head "I don't know, but if he love like he says he does. He'll understand." Angharad stood up "I know, what do I tell Roparzh." Arthur got up. "What do you think you should do?" Angharad put he head in her hands "I can't be with Galahad, Roparzh is the father, and I don't want to deny him of this child." Arthur looked at her and nodded his head "If you think it's for the best." Angharad looked up at him, with more tears forming in her eyes "I do!" Arthur held out his arm "It's getting late we should go back." Angharad nodded her head and took his arm.

Arthur walked her to her room and turned to go to his own. "Arthur," said called out at him, he turned around "Yes?" Angharad stared at him. She saw love in his eyes. "Good night, my brother." Arthur smiled "Good night, sister." Then he went to his room.

* * *

Angharad laid in her queen sized bed and was thinking of what she would say to Galahad. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Angharad are you there?" then he opened the door and saw her laying in bed. He shut the door and laid beside her. "What did Arthur want?" he asked. Angharad smiled " He wanted to tell me that I was his sister." Galahad looked confused "Guinevere knew and told him today." Galahad smiled "That's great news." he said before he kissed, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. He looked at her confused, then his eyes widened "He's going to kill me isn't he, for sleeping with you." Angharad could help but smile "No." Galahad sighed in relief, "Then whats wrong." Angharad looked at him, trying not to cry. "Galahad, I can't be with you." 

"What?" Galahad said a little to loud then he wanted to. "What do you mean?" Angharad paused and grabed his hand and placed on her belly, "I'm Pregnant. Six to eight weeks in." Galahad got out of the bed. Angharad could see that Galahad was heart broken. "I want the baby to be with his real father, because I own him my life." Galahad backed up to the door, "You didn't tell me you were in love with someone else." Angharad could stand to see him hurting and got up and walked towards him "Galahad," she said as tears dropped from her eyes. "I...I.." Galahad opened the door angrily "You don't have to explain" and he walked out into the hallway. "Galahad." She yelled and went after him "Your the only man I ever fell in love with. " Galahad ignored her and walked, passed Lancelot, out of the building slamming doors on the way.

Lancelot stopped when he heard the door slammed. Then he walked up to the crying girl and gave her a hug. She buirred her head in his chest. "I had to" she said to her self. But Lancelot heard her. "You had to what?" Angharad looked up at the curly haired knight. "I had to let him go, for the baby?" Lancelot looked suprised "Baby?" Angharad nodded her head "I want to child to be with his real father, I think it's the best" She said bursting into tears again."Shh" Lancelot tried to calm her down. "What do you want?" She looked up at Lancelot. "I...I..I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur was laying in bed with Exalibur near by, his eyes were closed and he was resting. Arthur heres a thud and opens his eyes and sits up in his bed. He see Guinevere pull back the curtain of his sleeping chamber, she slowly approaches Arthur and runs one hand down the side of his face, Arthur just stares at her. "What tomorrow brings, we cannot know." she said softly.

Guinevere settles into Arthur's lap and kisses him passionately, Guinevere bares her leg up to the hip and slowly guide Arthur's hand up her leg. They both dispose of their clothing and contiune kissing and stroking. There is a knock on the door. Arthur and Guinevere stoping kiss and looked at the door alarmed. A voice is then heard from the other side of the door. "Arthur. Come to the wall now."

* * *

Arthur, with Guinevere behind him, runs up the steps and sees Lancelot. Then he notices the camp fires of the Saxons. Arthur looks around at his knights and then at the defenseless serfs. He looks back at Guinevere and Lancelot. "Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you." The he heads back down the stairs. Lancelot runs after him. 

"Arthur. This is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trails we've face, the blood we shed. What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom. And now when we are so close! When it is finally within our grasp, look at me!" Lancelot grabs Arthur "Does it all count for nothing?" Arthur reply was "You ask me that. You who knows me best of all."

Arthur begins to walk away "Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I Beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you." Arthur grabs Lancelot "You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot folow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." Arthur cups Lancelot's face and then head towards the meeting hall (room with the round table). "Jols, get me Merlin of Briton" he ordered before he enter the hall. Jols did what he said.

An hour later, Arthur was looking at some paper on the table, when Jols came in with Merlin and two other woads. Merlin introduced his to men. They were both fairly tall with long hair, one was a dirty blonde with brown eyes and the other had light brown with blue eyes. The man with brown hair was a handsome man. Arthur motion to Jols to come over to him.

Once Jols was by Arthur, he wispered in to his ear "Can you get Angharad." Jols nodded his head and left the room. "Well, shall we start planning?" Arthur asked as he pull a chair out for the old man.

* * *

Angharad was sitting up in her bed holding her stomach. 

_Angharad was fifteen years old and was practicing with the bow. She could never hit the target. Roparzh, who was twenty-three, came up behind her. The bow was loaded and she was concentrating on the target. He put his hand on hers "Relax" he said and she looked over he shoulder and smiled. She looked back at the traget. "Lift you elbow a bit" Angharad did what he said, He put his other hand on her shoulder 'Too high" He said with a chuckle. "Put your thumb to you mouth and use it as an ancher." She looked at him confused. But he just smiled and nodded his head. She looked at the target."Now let go." He told her. SHe did what he said and it hit the target. _

_She dropped the bow and jump up and down 'I hit the target. I hit the target." She jump toward Roparzh and warp her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" Then Roparzh twirled her around, then stopped. He looked at her in the eyes. "Thank you" She said more softly. "For everything." Roparzh smiled "I don't want you to think that you owe me anything." Angharad looked at the ground. "But I do." she said with a smile. _

_She grab his hand "Come lets go find Guinevere. We have to get ready for tonight." He smiled and walked with her "Are you sure you wanrt to do this." Angharad smiled weakly "I wouldn't have it anyother way." _

_Later that night, everyone was gathered around for the big annoucement. Angharad and Roparzh were holding hand, when Merlin told everyone to be quite. "Tonight is a great night, it is Angharad birthday, and three years from now Angharad will wed Roparzh." everyone started to cheer. "As you all know, Angharad wouldn't have been here today if it wasn't for Roparzh. What would we do without her. She keeps us all entertained, with her pranks." Angharad blushed at Merlin comment. While everyone laughed. "To Angharad and Roparzh" cheer Merlin. Everyone lifted up their mugs and Cheer "To Angharad and Roparzh."_

Angharad laid back in bed. Then stared out the window and looked at the stars. There was a knock on the door and Angharad sat up again. "My Lady, Arthur would like to see you in the meeting hall." Angharad reconized the vioce it was Jols "Thanks you Jols she called out. "Would you like me to escort you, My lady. For I know, you don't know the way to the hall." he added. "That would be wonderful Jols."

Angharad got up and put her robe on and walked out the door. Then Jols lead her to the meeting hall.

When they got there, the four men stood up from were they sat. Angharad was suprised to who she saw and walked up looking at Arthur. Then she turnned to the man with brown hair "Roparzh?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Angharad!" Roparzh came running to her side and he held her in his arms. "I thought you were dead. Since it has been over a month." Angharad looked over his shoulder and stared at Arthur, who could see that she wasn't in love with him. When Roparzh finally let he go, she looked into his eyes and had a fake smiled. "Yeah, I thought I was going to die. But I'm fine now, thanks to Arthur and his knights." Roparzh turned to Arthur "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done with out her." Arthur nodded his head.

"Arthur, Merlin, may we be excused." asked Roparzh. Arthur nodded his head "Of course." Roparzh held out his hand and Angharad took his hand and they headed outside. Arthur and the other sat back down and contiuned their planning.

"I missed you, you should have listen to me. And not go looking for trouble." said Roparzh. Angharad look up at the man, but could only see Galahad's face. Roparzh eyes didn't say I love you like Galahad eyes did earlier that night. Lancelots words were going over and over in her mind 'What do you want?' She had to tell Roparzh about the baby and Galahad. But she didn't know if she could.

"Roparzh," she said and he smiled at her. "Yes?" She looked at her hands, that were shaking. "I...I..I'm pragnant." Roparzh looked at her with an ever bigger smile. "Really?" Angharad nodded her, bitting her lower lip to keep her from crying. "Thats fantastic." then he became quite "The child is not mine, is it" Angharad laughed "Yes, the child is yours." Roparzh smiled again, and picked her up adn twirled her around, then put her down. Then he put both hand on her face, "I'm going to be the best father." Then he leaned in and kissed her. Angharad didn't have the courage to tell him about Galahad. "Are you okay?" he asked aftered he kissed her. Angharad stared into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." she knew it wasn't the truth, but what could she tell him.

It was early the next morning, no one slepted all night. Arthur was in his armor and same with Guinvere and Angharad. They were saying farwell to the knights. Guinevere and Angharad were stand on either side of Arthur. Roparzh was standing beside Angharad holding her hand. Arthur, Guinevere and Angharad gave each the knights a hug and said goodbye to them. The only person who didn't hug Angharad was Galahad, he didn't even look at her. Roparzh notice her looking at Galahad with loving, but hurt eyes. Then the Caravan set out, with the Knights back to their home.

Arthur turned to Angharad and Roparzh "Angharad, It's time to go. Now, I want you to stay hidden in the tree. Do not come out with the rest." Angharad looked at Arthur and sighed "I can't afford to lose you again, and remember there's two of you now." he said touching her belly. Then he gave her a hug and walked away with Guinevere.

"Who is he?" asked Roparzh. Angharad turned around looked at the man. "He... He's just a knight" Roparzh turned away "Angharad, he's not just a knight, I saw the way you looked at him. You love him. I never, in my whole life, seen you look at me that way." Angharad moved infront of Roparzh and put her hand on his chest "I chose you and I love you. You have to understand." Angharad moved in and kissed him on the lips. "I told you, you don' owe me anything." Angharad looked away. "Yes, I do. Besides his not coming back." she said trying not to cry. Roparzh grab her fore arms "If you promise me, to mine for ever and love me, like you loved him. I will be yours. But if not. After the war, I will personal find him for you." Angharad looked at him and had a weak smile "He won't come back." Then she ran her hand down his face and kissed him.

Guinevere walked over "It's time, Arthur is waiting" Angharad picked up the sword Arthur had gave her and the bow with a flask of arrows. "Lets go!"


	12. Chapter 12

The former Knight's were ridding away from the wall. They could hear the Saxons drum. Their horse wields up and the knights try to calm them down. Lancelot looks at Bors. then at Gawain and Galahad, then at Tristan. "Hey." Trastan says and clicks his tongue "You're free" he said to his hawk, then lifting his arm the hawk flies away.

Lancelot nods his head. Then look at Gawain for his response. Gawain noods and LAncelot looks to the sky. a small smile of satisfaction was quirking his lips. All the knights begin to smile.

* * *

Arthur was on his horse on top the hill, when Lancleo first came and joins him. The friend smile at each other. Then the other knights join them. They look beyond the wall and saw the Saxons marching towards the wall. 

"Kinght. The gift of freedom is your by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day!" said Arthur to his knight "If this be our, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so." Arthur draws exalibur. Then all the knights yell "Riiiiiiiiiidddddddddeeee!" then stab their standards in the ground.

* * *

Hidding in the trees, were the woads. Angharad was standing beside Guinevere when she heared the knight yell. She quickly looks over and saw all the knights standing on the hill with Arthur. She turn to Roparzh, who was on the other side of her. Hh gave her a smile. "His back!" Angharad smiled and look at Guinevere who was smiling as well. Then she loads her bow and and aims for the sky. The other woads do the same and launch an arrow shower on the Saxons. The knights then come ridding out of the smoke, attacking the Saxons, then disapearing in more smoke. More arrows come down on the enemy, follow by an other attack from the knights. 

There was complete silence after that battle, then the rest of the Saxons come marching through the gate. The woads Launch fire arrows at the Saxons, then charge into battle. Angharad was the only one how didn't charge because she was listening to Arthur. She wraped her arm around a tree and watched the battle, closing her eyes every time she saw one of her peopel die. Then she see's Galahad, fighting five Saxons and more gaining on him. She draws a dagger amd her sword from her belt and charges towards Galahad. She killed Saxons on her way to her love.

There was a Saxon, behind Galahad, who was to stab him. But Angharad got to him first, she ran her sword through the Saxon's stomach and Stab his back with her dagger. Then she pushed him to the ground. Galahad turned around and saw what she did. They looked into each others eyes, when they did the world seem to have stopped. Galahad smiled and Angharad did the same. Galahad then turned around to fight some more, but saw an arrow coming towards him. Then he was pushed to the ground by Roparzh. Roparzh then was pirced, in the chest, by the arrow. Angharad ran a caught him as he fell.

Galahad took a dagger and threw it at the Saxons, then he looked around and saw the battle was ending. Then he looked down at Roparzh and Angharad. "No, you can't die." she said to him, Roparzh looked up at her weakly "I know how much you love him, I couldn't let him die, you would be too sad." Angharad looked up at Galahad, then looked back at Roparzh. "Your going to pull through, because your stronge, and you are going to met a beautiful woman and you are going to have childern and be the best father, and our childern with play together." she grabs his hand and kissed it. "No," he said then winced in pain. "This is it for me." he put his hand on her cheek, she put her hand on his. Then she closed her eyes to stop the tears. The Roparzh hand dropped from her face. Her eyes opened anf saw that he was gone.

Galahad went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Tears ran down her face. She stood up, and Galahad embraced her. Galahad then looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur and Guinevere kneeling beside a dead body. "Angharad," he said as she looked up at him. "Arthur needs you." She looks over at Arthur and walks toward him.

"It was my life to be taken! Not this! Never This!" said Arthur looking towards the heavens. Angharad reached Arthur and put her hand on his shoulder. Arthur looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. Then Bors, carring Tristan, and Gawain beside him. Bors lays Tristan's body near Arthur then see Lancelot's dead face.

"My brave knights, I have failed you. I neither took you off this island, nor shared your fate." Arthur said tearfully


	13. Chapter 13

In the Graveyard, Arthur stood at the head of the graves, of Tristan and Lancelot. Guinevere was standing beside, with her arms wraped around lucan. Bors was standing on one side of the grave with Vanora and their childern. Across from them was Gawain, Galahad and Angharad. Galahad move forward and handed Arthur the torch. Then he backed up and grab Angharad's hand. Arthur then lit Lancelot's body, as he had requested. Arthur looked over at Guinevere and grab her hand, then he glance over at Angharad. Angharad will never forget the words Lancelot told her 'What do you want?' tears ran down her face. Galahad looked at her and wrap his arm around her back.

* * *

The next day, Angharad was laying in bed. She knew it was almost noon, but she wanted to stay in bed forever. Then there was a knock on the door. Angharad sat up, "Who is it?" Galahad opened the door. "Can I come in?" Angharad nodded her head slowly. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He was quite for a while, then he spoke "I'm sorry!" Angharad looked confused "For what?" Galahad turned to face her. "Everything, not listen to you, not understanding why you did what you did, for the loss of Roparzh." Angharad moved closer to Galahad. "Galahad, I wanted what was best for my child, but I realize is that, my child would need me to be happy. Roparzh was a great man, but he never made me feel loved like you did. I can only be truely happy around you." Galahad looked at her with glowing eyes, he moved in a kissed her. "Galahad, did you really meant it when you said you loved me." Galahad smiled "With all my heart." Angharad smile and leaned in for another kiss. "I Love You" said Galahad 

_Like the sound of slience calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling  
Lost in a dream  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
you said those words, my heart stops beating  
I wonder what it means  
What could it be that comes over me  
At times I can't move  
At times I can't hardly bearthe_

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no else alive  
_

_You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how but I feel sheltered in you love  
You're where I belong  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes  
There are times, I swear, I feel like i can fly  
For a moment in time  
Somewhere between  
The Heavens and the Earth  
I'm frozen in time  
Oh when you say those words_

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no else alive_

_And this journet that we're on  
How far we've come and I  
Celebrate every moment  
When you say you love me  
That's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way_

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no else alive_

_When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you_

* * *

Four months after the heart breaking war at Badon hill, it was Arthur and Guinevere wedding day. The sun was shining on this beautiful summer day. Merlin holds out a gobelt and walks, thought a row of torch-bearing woads, to Arthur and Guinevere. He hands the gobelt to Guinevere, who takes a drink from the gobelt. Then she hand it over to Arthur, who looks at her, solemnly, and takes a drink. They both turn towards Merlin. "Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one...as you are." 

The crowd starts to cheer. Bors, holding up one of his bastard babies "Now I'm really going to have to marry you mother." Vanora, takes the child "Who said I'd have you?" Angharad was resting her hand on her belly and looked over at Galahad, who was beside her, and smiled. He returned the smile and leaned in a kissed her. Gawain looks at the two and smiled.

"King Arthur!" shouts Merlin. "Hail Arthur" shouts everyone else. Merlin then kneels infront of Arthur and everyone does the same. "Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from that day, all Britons will be untied in one common cause." said Arthur, then he thrusts excalibur toward the sky. Arthur then looks over to Angharad and smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Galahad tip toed into Angharad room, quitely, he walked over to the crib beside Angharad's bed. He looked inside and saw the little baby boy, who was starting to fuss. It was early in the moring, two hours before the sun would raise, on eve of Angharad eighteenth birthday, as well as Galahad and Angharad's wedding. Galahad walked over to her bed and leaned towards his sleeping beauty and kissed her. She woke up slowly, streching her arms over her head. Then she smiled at her lover "What are doing?" Galahad smiled "I want to show you something, get ready. Wear your riding clothes" Angharad sat up, then motioned to the crib. Galahad picked up the boy and handed him to his mother. Angharad, then, feed her son and burpped and handed him back to Galahad. She got out of bed and walk over to her closet and got dressed.

Galahad laid him back in his crib, then traped on the baby carrier on his chest. He laid a blanket on the bed and picked the baby up and wraped him in a bundle and slid him into the carrier. By the time, he was done, Angharad was ready to go, her black hair was down up in a braid and she wore trossers. Galahad looked up at her tired face.

The three quitely tip toed out of the room and down the hall and outside, where Angharad was suprised to see to horse already saddled and ready to go. Galahad helped Angharad on to her horse, then carefully got on to his. The rode slowly, so no one could hear them, till the were out of the village.

"Galahad, were are we going?" Angharad asked after ten minutes of riding. Galahad looked at her and smiled "It's a suprise." Angharad sighed.

After an hour and half of riding through a trail in the trees and in the dark. They finally reached their destination. Angharad jaw dropped at the sight. It was a cliff over the ocean. Angharad jump off her horse tide him to a near by tree then went and stood over by the edge and looked down.

Galahad got off his horse, and gave the babe to Angharad, who was in a daze. Then took off to bag that were on his horse. In one of the bag there was two blankets and pillow. In the other was two loafs of bread, some cheese, grapes, to goblet's and a skin full of wine. He spread one of the blankets on the ground. Angharad turned around and looked at Galahad with a big grin on her face. "Breakfast is served." said Galahad with a bigger grin then his love. Angharad sat down beside Galahad and laid her head on his shoulder. Galahad feed her a couple of grapes and they sat there in silence and watched the sun rise.

Angharad had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he garbed the baby from her arm and laid her on the oillow and put the free blanket over her. He laid the boy on his fore legs and started and tickle the boy. "Hey, Roparzh. Whatcha doing? Whatcha doing?" he said in a silly voice, the boy smiled. Even though the child was not his, Galahad couldn't be happier to be apart of his life.

* * *

Back at the village, there were people getting ready for the celebration. Vanora, was prepareing food with some other women. Guinevere was busy getting everything organized. Bors was watching his children and Gawain was helping. Arthur, was wondering when Galahad and Angharad were going to wake up. So he went to check on his sister. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he went in. She wasn't in bed and his nephew wasn't in his crib. He searched the room, but she was no where to be found. He quickly ran to Galahad's room to see if she was with him. But no sign of them, all three were gone. 

Arthur ran down to where his wife was, people bowing as he ran by. "Guinevere!" he yelled as he entered the hall. Guinevere turned around and smiled "Yes, dear." Arthur had a worried look on his face "Have you seen Galahad and Angharad today." Guinevere shook her head "No, Their probably still in bed." Arthur shook his head no. Guinevere was now as worried as Arthur "I haven't seen them, where could they be?" Arthur shook his head then rubbed his temples with his hands.

* * *

Angharad woke up and watched as Galahad was playing with he son. She touched Galahad's back, he looked back at her "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Angharad smiled and looked at the sky. Then she sat up quickly "Galahad!" she said with a worried tone "I didn't realize that it almost noon, we have to get back. Arthur is going to go crazy. just like when we went for a walk for ten minute's. I probably going out of his mind." Galahad put his arm around her "Don't worry, I left a note explaining where we are." Angharad sighed in relief. "Well, we should go back and help them prepare." Galahad siged. "Alright" 

The three got back to the village and one of the children yelled "King Arthur, I Found Them!" Angharad and Galahad exchanged glaces of confussion and Got off their horses. Arthur came running towards them, his face was red with anger. "Where have you two, been." he said take his nephew and handing him to Guinevere, who was behind him, "Take him away, I don't want him to hear me yell." he said to his wife and she nodded her head a left. Galahad look at Angharad scared of of his mind. "Funny thing, I went to both of your room's. But you where nowhere to be found. We searched to whole village, and no Angharad and Galahad. So I just want a straight answer. Where Have you two Been?" Arthur yelled. The other villages stopped what they were doing and stared at the mad King.

Angharad looked at Galahad with a stern look "I thought you left a note." Galahad nodded "I did" Arthur said more calmly, but he was still angery "What note?" Galahad looked at his king and friend "The one I left on my table stand...oh no" Galahad put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the note. "It in my pocket." He said with a weak grin. Arthur crossed his arms across his chest. "Galahad took me to see the sunrise about an hour and half ride east of here." Arthur anger had left him and sighed. "Oh Galahad, you were always the Romantic one. But next time remember to leave the note. Or tell me the nigth before." Galahad was relived, the only time he had even seen Arthur this mad was when, he was Fifteen, when Gawain and himself hid Arthur's sword on him.

"Well, now that's all cleared up. Let's get ready for tomorrow." Said Arthur with a half smiled on his face, he was still alittle shook up about not knowing were his sister was.


	15. Chapter 15

Galahad was standing in the front, he was wearing a royal blue tunic with black chaps, he was almost jumping up and down with nervousness. He looked to the right and saw Bors with Vanora, who was with child again, among the guests. Their other children swamed around them. To the left was his dear friend Gawain, his arms were around a beautiful briton women with fair hair, just like Gawain's. Beside Gawain and his love, was Guinevere hold the tiny child, Roparzh. He smiled at the beautiful child. Then his eyes made way to the center of the path way. His jaw drop at the sight of his bride.

Angharad was dressed in a creamy white, satin, gown. It had v-neckline, boarded with a gold trim and the arms were a bell style. Her hair was pinned up with ringletts falling aimlesly. A gold trimed vail flowed behind her and well as a long train attached to the dress. Escorting her to the front was her dear brothe, King Arthur. He offered her his arm and she tooked without delay. They started walking towards Galahad, who was in a daze looking has his to be wife. His face glowed with a huge smiled and Angharad was also smiling to her love.

When they reached Galahad, Angharad face Arthur and took his hand and held it tightly. Arthur leaned in a kissed her on the fore head. Arther then took Galahad's hand and brought it to Angharad's. Galahad nodded his head to Arthur, who backed up to and stood beside his wife. Angharad and Galahad faced each other. Merlin stood in front of them. "Princess Angahard, do you take this knight, to be your husband, to love and to hold, in good times and bad, in sickness and in heath, from this day forward." Still looking at Galahad, Angharad answered "I do!" Merlin then turned to Galahad. "Sir Galahad, do you take this Princess, sister of the king, to be your wife, to love and to hold, in good times and bed, in sickness and in heath, from this day forward." Galahad smiled at his love "I do!."

Merlin smiled at the to and went to grab the goblet. He first handed it to Angharad, who took it and took at drink from the goblet. She handed it to Galahad and he aswell took a drink from the goblet and gave it back to Merlin. The two faced the man in front of them, "Angharad, Galahad, you two, are now one in each other." Anghard turned to face Galahad, who did the same. They leaned in a kissed passinately. Before turning back to their guest Angharad whisped into Galahad's ear "Thank you for saving me." Galahad looked at he confused but then turn to the other, who were cheer loudly.

Angharad looked at Arthur, his grin on his face was bright and cheerful. He nodded his head tohis sister and walked up to her and gave her a hug and shook Galahad's hand. "Congradulation!" Then turning to the people "Lets everyone in Briton know, that if anything would ever happen to Guinevere or I. Angharad and Galahad will take the rule. For Angharad, is my sister and is next in line for the throne. She would rule you as I do." Angharad looked at Arthur with a suprised look on her face, but had a smile. "To Angharad and Galahad." Shouted Arthur. The crowd shout back in reply and all cheered.

* * *

Angharad and Galahad lived a happy life, and had many children, but only half of what Bors had. The words Angharad had said to Galahad "Thank you for 'saving me'" where true, for Galahad had saved her. But he did much more than that, he, as well as her brother, completed her heart. For there was no longer an empty space. She was completely happy, with her husband to her right and brother to the left and her children surounding them.  



End file.
